Recently, an image recognizing apparatus that recognizes a characteristic portion of image using dictionary data of SVM (Support Vector Machine) is provided in an automobile. A dictionary memory in which the dictionary data is stored is provided in the image recognizing apparatus. The image recognizing apparatus divides the image into plural blocks, and refers to the dictionary data stored in the dictionary memory in each block to recognize the characteristic portion of the image.
However, in the conventional image recognizing apparatus, the dictionary data is prepared in each block. The different dictionary data is used in each block even if images of two blocks are similar to each other (for example, one of the blocks is a mirror of the other block). Accordingly, a data amount of the dictionary data is increased in proportion to the number of blocks, thereby increasing a capacity of the dictionary memory in which the dictionary data is stored.